Nothing you lose
by project-ai
Summary: Cloud had nothing to lose. Everything he ever knew was crumbling around them slowly. Determined to save himself and his 'partner in crime' Cloud was ready to do anything. Even to sleep with the dangerous silver haired enemy. CloudXSephiroth AU


WARNING: Adult audience (or mature/horny-teen) only. Adult situations, malexmale relations, mild-descriptive content. In other words its yaoi – if you don't know what that is you shouldn't probably be here…

A pale pink cock, fully ten inches long, as thick as a handrail, wrapped with nubbly blue veins that would ripple and rub against the orifice reading itself t take all that meat in. A relatively tiny fist enclosed it. Plump lips opened, taking the large tip in, sucking on the heated flesh. A pink tongue darted out lavishing at the slit as the pressure increased in the warm mouth. Long fingers buried themselves into blond spikes, clutching them lightly. The man's head was thrown back, eyes lidded, mouth slightly parted. Hitched breath would escape those sensual lips as the blond worked on the large cock. A shudder passed his body, head tilting forward lightly – who knew that he slightly shy blond was this good? The heat kept coiling in his loins and he had to pull away reluctantly or risk ending it all too soon.

Sephiroth pulled the blonde away from his groin pushing the confused man on his back. His lips found a perked lip sucking on the hardening flesh, eliciting moans from the smaller man beneath him. Large hands roamed over the heated flesh, causing moans to escape those alluring lips. The silver-haired man's mouth moved lower, nibbling at the flesh. He moved downwards kissing the blonde's stomach, hips, lifting one leg and nibbling at the smaller male's inner thigh.

Cloud (or in this case Kai as he introduced himself to Sephiroth) moaned, his hands clutching the silver hair, eyes closed in their rapture. His assailant smirked placing the beautiful legs over his shoulders. Taking his cock in his hand Sephiroth positioned himself at the blonds entrance and thrust forward.

The petite body arched from the bed, mouth poised in a silent scream – it hurt, but at the same time felt so wonderful. Cloud couldn't remember taking anything this big in before. With a chuckle Sephiroth began thrusting, turning soft moans into screams. Delicate arms twisted the sheets as their owner allowed the pleasure to drown him.

It was over all too soon. With a well laced thrust the blonde screamed the man's name in his completion, his lover for the night fallowing suit.

Sephiroth pulled out of the small body, making sure to collapse next to the blond as not to crush the fragile seeming body. Cloud panted - still slot in his rapture – blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

He waited and waited until Cloud was sure that the silver haired man was deep in slumber. He flinched slightly as he sat up. Ignoring the pain Cloud left the bed. Quickly he pulled on his discarded clothing, noticing that his shirt buttons were missing. Oh yeah they got ripped off during their haste. He threw a look at the bed, feeling only slightly guilty. Shuffling noiselessly Cloud left the bedroom.

Blue eyes scanned the living room, stopping at a desk. 'Bingo' he whispered walking to the peace of furniture. Cloud opened the laptop left on the desk. A bright light greeted his sensitive eyes, causing them to narrow lightly. The blondes fingers skimmed over the keyboard hopping that his Intel was correct regarding the man's password… if not, he was more than capable of braking the code. A small smirk appeared on his face as the windows opened.

Half an hour later and a disk full of data cloud was ready to leave. He slowly crept back into the bedroom. Making sure that his one-night stand was still asleep Cloud located the man's wallet and pulled out a hefty amount of money (all the cash he had to be precise. He had to fight an urge to whistle at the amount. Yet again guilt ate at him slightly, but he murdered it ruthlessly – he had to make this look as real as possible.

'Sephiroth thank you. Your co-operation will be much appreciated' Cloud whispered under his breath before dropping the wallet and leaving the apartment.

As soon as he was out of the building Cloud pulled out his cell phone 'Leon, pick me up?'

Sephiroth jolted from his slumber not an hour later after Cloud had left. The eerie silence in his apartment indicated that the blonde had already left that or maybe it was the empty bed besides him? Sephiroth smirked to himself remembering the divine blond from last night. He made a mental note to thank Zack for dragging him to that place.

He was sure to look up that place and maybe 'accidentally' get Kai again. Silvery green eyes scanned the room falling over his clothes, his wallet laying on top of them. Sephiroth needn't to get up to know that the blond minx ran off with all of his cash. No matter, he'll get his dues on their next meeting.

A/N: So… anything to say? I know short… but I was never known for writing long things. As for Cloud's alias… I just took a random name lol.


End file.
